16 years
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Judging by how fast Hekapoo ran across the planet during "Running with scissors", I judge the planet to be between the size of Pluto-to- Earth's moon. adding that into the number of Hekapoo clones. It shouldn't have taken 16 years. So why did it?
1. Chapter 1

Star vs the forces of evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.

Hekapoo looked upon the wasteland from a hill in wonder. "Where is he?" She thought aloud.

Neither she, or her clones have seen Marco for a week. It was only a month into the trial, so she was reasonably concerned.

"Looking for someone?" A voice behind her asked. Hekapoo whirled around and saw it was Glossaryck.

"Just some Earth-boy." Hekapoo answered, trying to brush his disappearance as a recent event.

Glossaryck didn't buy it. "Just some Earth-boy?" He repeated with sceptically. "You must think highly of them to believe they _all_ would take this on."

"He's stupid. Not brave." Hekapoo responded.

"Or is he just inexperienced?" Glossaryck questioned. "How many of your clones has he defeated?"

"Four." Hekapoo answered.

"Not bad." Glossaryck commented. "But now, he needs help." Glossaryck stretched out his hand and Hekapoo handed him her dimensional scissors. Glossaryck opened a portal with the scissors and they both walked through.

When they exited the portal, Hekapoo found herself standing in black blood. She quickly scanned there surroundings. There was the bodies of a pack of creatures with blue fur, that resembled wolf, but with a grotesque amount of muscle. They oozed the black blood from their cuts, that littered corpses, with parts being caved in from a blunt object. One of the creatures had a sharp piece of flint protruding from it's neck. The end appeared to have been broken off.

And past it all was Marco. He was breathing heavily as he rested against pile of rocks. His cloths had multiple tears from multiple fights. His skin was bruised, bloodied, pale, and his neck had some kind of toxic green infection spreading across his skin. His shoes wear tattered and torn. A bloodied rock on one side and the handle of the broken makeshift knife on the other.

Hekapoo slowly approached Marco. The trial was meant to push a contestant both to the limit, both physically and mentally. Even breaking the contestant. That was expected, and it could be dealt with. But Hekapoo swore to never let anyone die during the trial. But without Glossaryck intervening. She would have failed. Marco would have died.

As Hekapoo got closer to Marco she heard him drily mumbling and shaking. She collapsed to her knees. Marco's and the beasts blood soaks Hekapoo's hair and dress. Marco noticed a shadow covering him and turn to face Hekapoo. "Are y-ou re-al?" He weakly asked before passing out.

Hekapoo caught him, and picked Marco up. "You're not dead yet human." Hekapoo comented with a whisper. "Not yet."

 **Soon at Hekapoo's house.**

Marco was layed on Hekapoo's couch, as one Hekapoo put spealised cream on his cuts, while another flicked the tip of a needle full of yellow liquid and injected it into the core of the green infection.

Once they had finished, the Hekapoo applying the cream blew out the other's flame. When the Hekapoo has dissipated, the other faced Glossaryck. "Once he's healthy, I'll send him home." She informed him.

"That's not going to work this time." Glossaryck calmly responded.

Hekapoo looked at Glossaryck with confusion. "Why not?" She asked.

"Because Marco will want to try again. And he will need a pair of dimensional scissors." Glossaryck answered.

"I can't just hand him a pair, and there is no way he can win!" Hekapoo argued.

"Then train him." Glossaryck bluntly responded.

"Train him!?" Hekapoo repeated in surprise.

"Yes, you have been wanting a worthy challenge, and Marco will want to learn." Glossaryck mentioned. "So it's a win, win."

"But why? Why dose he need dimensional scissors?" She questioned.

Glossaryck sighed, and began to float over to Marco. "If you must know." He spoke up. "I don't see why, your not exactly short on time." Glossaryck muttered. Glossaryck placed his hand on Marco's uncut cheek. Once he removed his hand, a glowing crescent moon revealed it self.

Hekapoo was shocked. "What the?" She mumbled. Glossaryck floated out of the way as Hekapoo got closer. "How?" She asked without looking away.

"Marco and Star danced under the light of the blood moon." Glossaryck answered from behind her.

"It's rumoured to bind souls of those who under it's light together." Hekapoo mentions.

"It's more than a rumour." Glossaryck responds.

As the marking fades, Hekapoo is released from it's trance and turns to face Glossaryck. "What dose this me-" Hekapoo cut herself off as she realised he was gone.

She retreats onto the couch, sitting next to Marco's feet. "I guess it's just you and me now Marco." She comments as she faces Marco. "Let's see if you're as stubborn as Glossaryck says."

I'm not sure if I should show Hekapoo teaching Marco or not. Or if I should skip straight to the end. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh." Marco groaned as he woke up. Marco tried to sit up, but pain shot through hie entire body and he clopped back onto the couch. "Ow." Marco groaned, with a dry tone of voice.

Marco heard a portal open next to him. He tried to turn his head face to see what it was, but it hurt to much to turned his head. "Ah, you're not dead." Marco heard Hekapoo comment, with a monotone voice.

"Ugh, thanks for your concern." Marco sarcastically groaned.

"Hey if it wasn't for me you'd be dead." Hekapoo shot back. Well technically if it wasn't for Glossaryck he'd be dead. But telling him that would lead to questions she didn't have answers too. "How are you feeling?" Hekapoo asks with a more gentle tone.

"Well, everything hurts." Marco answered.

"At least you feel everything." Hekapoo responded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but soon shut it as memory after memory came rushing back to him, like a flood.

 **Flashback.**

 _"I was walking across the wasteland." Marco narrated._

A pale and weak looking Marco was limping across the red sand.

 _"I hadn't eaten in days and I twisted my ankle. Speaking of which..." Marco commented._

 _"Ugh. Yes I have some food you can have." Hekapoo mentioned._

 _"Thanks._ _" Marco responds. "Anyway where was i?"_

 _"You was travelling across the wasteland." Hekapoo answered._

 _"Oh right." Marco remembers._

Marco soon hears a growling behind him. He turns to see the pack of those blue furred creatures behind him.

 _Then those, things came out of no where and attacked me." Marco continued._

 _"They're call Bull-fangs, and yeah they do that." Hekapoo commented._

 _"I don't remember much about the fight. It's all a blur. All I can remember is it drained me of what little energy I had left."_

 _"Do you remember anything else?" Hekapoo asked._

 _"No, should I?" Marco questioned._

 **End of flashback.**

Hekapoo was sat next to Marco's feet on the couch. "Well, when I found you, You asked if I was real." She answers.

"Well, I have been having delusions." Marco admits. Hekapoo face palms herself with a pained expression. "What? You didn't ask." Marco mentioned.

"It's not that." Hekapoo responded with a weak voice.

"Then what is it?" Marco as softly as his dry voice allowed him to.

"I could have killed you, or any challenger before you the second the challenge is accepted. But that is not how the challenge works. I can anything but kill you or permanently destroy your psyche. When the challenge is accepted, it is my response ability to keep you alive, and give you a chance. I almost failed today." Hekapoo finished with a sigh that showed how ashamed of herself she was.

Normally when Star was upset, he would hug her until she calmed down. But seeing as every inch of his body hurt when he moved and he wasn't sure if Hekapoo would hurt him or not. Marco found himself awkwardly asking. "Soooo. What happens now?"

Hekapoo sighed as she threw her upper body back into the backrest of the couch and looked up to the ceiling. "Well I usually take care of a challenger until they're healthy enough to be sent back the their home dimension." She answered.

"Usually?" Marco repeated with confusion.

"Considering you were off to a strong start, I think you just need some experience. So I'll give you a choice. Once you're healthy, you can either go back to your home dimension, or I could train you up and you can run the challenge again. What do you say?" Hekapoo asked.

Marco gave about it about 5 seconds thought before he answered with a grin. "I'm in."

And with that it was decided. Once Marco was back to full strength, Hekapoo would train him until he was ready to retake the challenge.

 **A few days later.**

Hekapoo opened the door to her house with a bundle of sticks under her left arm. "Alright Marco, le-" Hekapoo cut herself off, as she watched Marco sat with his legs crossed, his eyes were closed, and his thumb touching his index fingers. Hekapoo watched as Marco took slow, deep breaths. But what really caught her attention was the return of the the crescent moons on his cheeks. Hekapoo put the sticks down and approached him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

This broke Marco's concentration. The marks faded as he opened his eyes and lowered his hands. "It's called, meditation." Marco explained.

"What's it for?" Hekapoo questioned.

"It's basically used to help a person relax and find themselves." Marco explained.

"Huh." Hekapoo muttered. _"Sounds like dipping down."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, what are the sticks for?" Marco asked as he pointed at them.

The question had sapped Hekapoo out of her thoughts. "Well I might be able to teach you anything to physical at the moment. Like fighting, hunting or building shelter. I can still show you how to build a fire, make weapons, turn skin into leather, and most importantly for you. Patch up wounds." She answered.

"Hey!" Marco responded playfully.

 **2 years later.**

It was time. Marco was now ready to retake the trial. Both Marco and Hekapoo were stood in the middle wasteland, with Hekapoo holding a large egg. "What's that for?" Marco asked, as he pointed towards the egg.

"Call it a gift. It'll help you get around when there's less of me." Hekapoo mentioned. "It's got a strong shell, and best to keep in a fire when you can." Hekapoo mentioned as she handed him the egg.

"What kind of egg is this?" Marco asked.

"A dragoncycle egg." Hekapoo answered. "And with that, the challenge begins." She ran past Marco and burned his head with a slap.

"See you around H-poo." Marco muttered with a smirk.

 **The End.**

I couldn't think of away to make the training that entertaining. Yeah I could do a fight, but they don't last long and I would want to do more then a single chapter showing Marco's training.


End file.
